Yasaki Hatake
Yasaki Hatake (はたけやさき, Hatake Yasaki), otherwise known as the Silver Arrow of The Hidden Leaf (木ノ葉隠の銀, Konohagakure no Ginya), is a shinobi of Konohagakure's and is the Tenth Hokage (十代目火影, Jūdaime Hokage), succeeding his Sayuri Hatake. The son of the infamous Kakashi and Sayuri Hatake and sibling to Katoku and Shigemi Hatake, Yasaki has been born into a family of high status in the village of Konohagakure. Coming from the famed "family of a thousand miracles", Yasaki's success as a shinobi was already expected of him. His struggles would turn into strength as he aged, becoming feared as the White Light Demon (白光魔, Hakkōma) due to his innovative techniques. His strength would eventually be recognized by his parents and the village, and he would be crowned as the next Hokage. However, missing the feel of battle, Yasaki wanted someone to train and pass his knowledge onto. He would eventually adopt a young boy named Takehiko, and would acquire two other students: Yoru and Akunin Uchiha. Operating under the fake name of Hama Ya (破魔矢, Hama Ya), Yasaki would train the three boys in secrecy and venture with them, leaving a clone in his place. He would eventually return, unknown to some. He is a major character in Tenmou. Background Early Life On a cold night, the Sayuri Hatake went into labor. A passionate night of love with the village's notable is what caused this; a good nine months of pregnancy. The doctors rushed her in without a moment's notice, and behind her was , the previous Hokage, a person dear to her heart. The birth would be nothing more than a success. Two twin boys, Yasaki and Katoku, shared their energies together for the first time. Sayuri gave each child a piece of affection to satisfy their needs, while their older sister, Shigemi watched lovingly as she did so. As weeks rolled by, Sayuri began to notice a sort of battle between Yasaki and Katoku, a battle of attention. Yasaki would suckle down on one breast and Katoku would suckle down harder, then, Yasaki would repeat the same action, irritating the other twin. This would last for about two minutes before it'd eventually stop, but Sayuri could only laugh at the twins' endeavors. While Sayuri loved them as they were, Kakashi could only think about their futures as shinobi, knowing they carried the blood of the cursed and the willed within them. Also, he observed his daughter, who was only becoming more knowledgeable. His suspicions haunted him. Nightmares of one of his children growing with a familiar hatred, the hatred that once mutated his , the one that was thought to be eradicated, unsettled him. Years would fly past the family and soon, Yasaki and Katoku were two, hard-headed little boys. While their parents had important village matters to attend to, and their sister kept her head in the books, Yasaki and Katoku practiced with one another to properly learn their own abilities. It was during this time that Katoku was complimented by his kekkei genkai, an ability inherited from Sayuri, however, Yasaki didn't get the ability. Angered by this, he decided to practice by himself to contain his envy. Being alone gave Yasaki the focus that he lacked; he could practice all the techniques he knew in his own section of the forest. Unknown to him, Kakashi secretly observed his progress. To earn extra , Shigemi, Katoku, and Yasaki formed the group S.K.Y. Their tasks consisted of delivering things, helping the elderly, and helping out around the village in general. When they accumulated enough ryō, the trio purchased one item each from the village's tool shop. When they came back home, Kakashi noticed that Yasaki had a "crude" weapon, and spoke to him about his family's inheritance: the White Light Chakra Sabre. He explained that the blade was originally used by his father, before passing it down to him. He lent the blade to Yasaki in hopes that he'd be remembered as a protector of the leaf; the blade was a part of Kakashi's legacy. Yasaki was more than thrilled to wield it, and began to practice fighting with the blade everyday. During his time in the academy, Yasaki was instilled with the by his own father, which taught him to abandon his emotions in order to accomplish his goals as a shinobi. While he tried to follow these rules, he would fail to do so due to his loving and kind nature. Because of this, Kakashi feared for his son's well-being on the battlefield, but Sayuri reminded him that the new generation were not as heartless as the old. Eventually, his talents would propel him to the height of a prodigy, but this was anticipated as he was the son of two important shinobi. It was during his academy years that he met Imika Uraki, a young girl deemed remarkable for her proficiency in sensory. Instantly, he felt a connection to her, and the two would eventually befriend one another. As the academy graduation neared, Yasaki would also have the chance to meet Daruma Uchiha, a prideful boy of the Uchiha Clan. With the conclusion of his academy years, he would be teamed with the two under the tutelage of Goemon Manyōshū. Team Goemon Having been assigned to Team Goemon, Yasaki was excited to begin working with his teammates. While Yasaki was a originally part of Team S.K.Y, he had little difficulty getting used to his new team. Yasaki was intrigued by his sensei due to his wise and eccentric nature. Due to the three genin being classified as "high-level", they were immediately given c-rank missions. One of their missions included traveling to the Land of Rice to deliver an important scroll to it's current leader. As the Chūnin Exams approached, Yasaki began to feel confident within his abilities due to his training with Shinzui Uchiha. During the exams he was selected to fight Kiyoshi Yuri, a genin from Kumogakure. They were equally matched, but Kiyoshi had more experience than his opponent. Fearing that he'd lose the exams, Yasaki resorted to using an artifact that he had acquired within the Land of Fangs, the Omega Stone. The power reacted to Yasaki's chakra explosively, and the stone then took control of his body. When he awoke, he was being healed by medical-nin. It was revealed that the Omega Stone had greatly increased his fighting prowess to the point that he had won against his opponent. While he was happy, he also realized that he had relied on a tool to help him win. Concluding the exams, Team Goemon would graduate to the rank of Chūnin. Appearance Abilities Sōjutsu .]] Trivia * If Yasaki had a Databook page, it would say: **Yasaki's hobbies are meditating, training, and thinking. **Yasaki wishes to fight Kakashi Hatake, Seigetsu Uchiha, and Jiraiya. **Yasaki has completed 86 missions in total: 40 D-rank, 4 C-Rank, 34 B-Rank, 3 A-Rank, and 5 S-Rank. * While Yasaki is a descendant of the Uchiha Clan, Yasaki does not possess the Sharingan and feels no need to speak of his Uchiha heritage. * The images are drawn by the author. Quotes References Category:Theo's Jade Vault